


Wallows Eve

by TheDarkWidow21



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Rubs, Fluff without Plot, Gen, No Romance, Potential Teen Romance, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkWidow21/pseuds/TheDarkWidow21
Summary: Kazu recently heard about his most prestigious highschool uphold a three day feast in celebration of Wallows Eve. A special holiday to give thanks to the Gods. At first he doesn't want any part, but after a heartfelt breakup that left him bitter he decides "fuck it" and goes. Only to then realize he was in for special treat
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Wallows Eve

Kazu doesn't like parties, though in all fairness he's never really been outside as much as a normal teenager should. The seventeen year old could count a handful of times he's ever been to a big gathering before and those were hosted by close relatives rather than any of his nerdy friends. But he has heard snippets from his classmates about some of the parties they've been to, as they whisper sneakily behind the professors gryting tone. 

They were rowdy, and they were loud. They brought illegal substances like alcohol or drugs and sometimes performed dangerous stunts that could land anyone in the hospital (though a great big part him felt that was a bit of an exaggeration). Regardless he stayed far from those kind social events. Greatly perferring the overall calm and joyous vibe he'd spend with his friends than the overhaul of unnecessary noise that'll give him a headache much later on. 

And so, when Wallows Eve was brought up in their round table, of course Kazu's nose scrunched up at the topic. "Oh come on Kazu," his friend Micah gave him a pout, "Don't be like that." 

"Their right ya know," Emily supplied, "I've been there before and the food is amazing." 

His stomach growled at the thought of delicious food, which promptly made Kazu glare at his other friend. She was a pretty girl, with long curly red hair, vibrant green eyes and long lashes. A dust of freckles brushed across her round facial contours, and her round glasses only ennucated her cuteness and as she smiled sweetly her face lit up like a light bulb. Even if it was just pretended innocence 

Kazu sneered, he was so lucky she didn't find her attractive. Not because he wasn't interested in girls (he very much was) but because he didn't find what was so appealing to her other than her looks and the fact she was a great friend. "Whatever I'm not going and you guys can't make me" 

"Well it would have been awesome if you actually went out, but you haven't left your house with us for nearly two weeks Kazu," said Micah, "I think this school festival is a perfect time for you to get some fresh air" 

The boy scoffed. 

"You know Cassidy isn't coming back right?" The girl bluntly stated. 

"Em!" Miach reprimanded their sister. 

"What?" She shrugged, "He isn't going to listen anyways so why does it matter? 

"That doesn't mean…" as the two siblings bickered on without pause, a past he was so willing to bury echoed from the depths of his mind. He knew he should let go, but with how recent the breakup his heart has yet to heal. 

Cassidy was really his one true love. Though Kazu hasn't really put himself out in the landscape of dating like everyone else, due to an ever growing list of anxieties he found himself self-conscious over, but he truly believed he found the right one. Sure they've been on and off but he saw that as just little bumps, things they needed to work on as a couple. Of course they were going to fight or disagree, it's obviously a normal thing to happen. But as long each side is forgiving and is ready to work and rebuild a broken bond, then should it really matter how many break ups tally up? It was the problem he saw with relationships in general. They're too one-sided, always thinking that there is nothing to fix when in reality, no one has the courage to look into their heart and see what is wrong with them. 

But after what she did, throwing away the relationship she had with him for the sake adventure and thrill, he couldn't really forgive her for just treating his love as nothing more than an accessory she could replace. No matter how many times she texted him a plethora of fruitless apologies. 

However that didn't mean he was over her. After all the break up was only a few weeks old. In comparison to how long their relationship lasted, it was going to take a lot of time for him to heal. He wasn't sad nor depressed, he didn't lumber around his parents mansion in a mopey mood every weekend. He was just bitter. He usually avoid seeing Emily with her girlfriend, and Micah with their boyfriend because it reminded him of the good times him and Cassidy shared and it placed him under a dour air. 

Just then, the bell rang and Kazu couldn't be anymore happy than to leave the Greyson family behind. As he gathered his things, however, Micah noticed his silent departure and stopped him. "We still haven't got your answer yet Kazu." 

"Oh yeah, you haven't said anything at all" Emily also said.

Kazu sighed, "I already told my answer and it's no" and once again started his journy until

"Say Micah didn't they have a list of foods plastered up on the announcement board?" 

"Now that you mention it.. I think I saw a poster or two before." Micah played along. Tapping their forefinger on their chin almost pensively. 

"Mhm and I think I remember it said somewhere that pecan pie would be on the list." 

Micah mocked gasped, "Really." 

"Mhm," she hummed, "And I heard they have chicken fried dumplings. Also raspberry pie, butterscotch pudding, Italian style lasagna…" on and on she went. Purposely naming an abundance of Kazu's favorite dishes in order to force him to change his mind. 

And for all that is holy.. it worked. Each scrumptious platter she specified, chipped away at his resolve every single time. His body was trembling, his palm were sweaty. It didn't take long for his curiosity, and by proxy his hunger, to get the better of him. 

Would it even bad if he did go? What's the worst that could happen if he went? Plus all those delicious foods.. "Ugh! Alright I'll go to the stupid feast! There happy?!" 

Emily smiled brightly, "Very." 

"Come on Kazu it won't even bad at all. If anything happens me and Emily will be by your side" Miach reassured

"Though the only thing that'll happen is a bad stomach ache from over stuffing yourself" their sister snickered. Which prompted Kazu to scoff at the redhead before waltzing off to class. 

Damn the Greyson family and their antics. Those two knew Kazu too damn well to push certain buttons and get him to bend at their will and he despised them for it. 

But if the unbeknownst smile of which plastered his face told the world anything, it was that deep down their intentions were, in no way, malicious. 

**********

Holy shit! Though Kazu wasn't really permitted to swear under school grounds, he did say it inside his mind and no one was stopping from that. 

But it still blew him away. The amount of dishes laid out before him in a massive table was beyond anything he's seen in his seventeen years of living. From freshly baked to well cooked and well seasoned, an array of diverse platters filled the long squared table. Some Kazu knew by heart and was his childhood favorite, such as teriyaki and steamed octopus. Some he's heard of but never had the guts to try, like flan or chocolate covered crêpe. Most were completely mysterious to him. More than likely because the well established academy would cook different cuisines in order to appeal to its foreign students, but his eager stomach was ready to plop

anything into his drooling mouth all the same. 

"Well Kazu. Do you regret coming here?" Micah enquire, as they and their sister (with her girlfriend) sat identically next to each other. They were all dressed casually, Emily in her tight jean skirt, a striped loose blouse and her red hair tied behind a ponytail. Miach in their blue jeans, regular T's and their similarly dark red locks glazed back with gel. Their reading glasses ditched for the feast and revealing their deep sea green eyes and their long thick lashes. But Kazu was the only one who dressed more conservatively than the rest. A nice long sleeved burgundy vest that covered his white blouse, dark colored trousers and matching shoes. His black hair neatly combed as per usual and his glasses posied at the highest point of his nose. 

Growing up in such a strict, rigorous environment, there really wasn't much for him to do. He didn't have a unique style like Emily or Micah. Hell his own mother hand picked his clothes despite being nearly an adult, his dieting was heavily controlled as well as his scheduling. And even his own life was predetermined by his parents. 

But not tonight. Without the supervision of his mom and dad, he was going to gorge out. He was going to forget all about Cassidy, submerge himself in this feast and enjoy himself. 

As expected, the boy shook his head, his once dull grey eyes lighting up, "No way fam I love it here! I just can't wait to dig in!" 

"Just becareful not to eat yourself sick. Don't wanna have to deal with the aftermath" 

"Shut it Em!" Kazu retorted. 

Just then the sound of a ringing bell cut through their conversation. A priestess Kazu knew relatively well took to the podium in slow yet deliberate steps, as music began its melancholy melody. He knew this was all a representation of how humanity's ancestors traveling through the old world in order to seek salvation from the Gods, but his hunger made him impatient. He didn't want to complain or show his annoyance in any compacity, but for fuck sakes can they please pick up the speed? 

He has sustained from eating too much, save for a banana and an apple, but in turn his stomach would not stop its incessant growling for hours. Luckily it wasn't too loud to be a nuisance, but the hollowness he had to endure for far too long was too much to bear. Maybe this is what the common folk had to deal with on a daily basis. But Kazu shook the thought away, as it was rather a distasteful topic to think about at a celebration. 

Soon the music dialed down as she reached the podium and gave a deep prayer to the gods. Thanking them for their hard work and gracing all of humanity with plentiful foods to eat, and thus the feast began. Kazu wasted no time gorging down the first dish right in front of him, a nice quarter steak with steaming vegetables on the side and dark brown sauce layered on its top. 

It was down by seconds and he moved onto his next meal. Spaghetti with clam shells in replace of meatballs. It was a foreign dish, most likely a hit in sea ports in other eastern countries, but the moment he got a taste it was as if the whole world exploded. His eyes widen as his tongue was met with flavors beyond any inconceivable imagination. Kazu nearly moaned as he closed his eyes, relishing within the abrasive spices that bombarded his senses. 

This.. this is heaven. It's as if he died and his soul was catapulted straight into the spirit realm. Where the only thing that awaited him was scrumptious feast he can self-indulge, filled with the meals he either wanted to try or his all time favorite since he was a kid. 

As time pressed on and as plates were passed around. Filled with fresh food, only to be gobbled down by some unsuspecting bourgeois, bellies began to swell. And for Kazu's case, his was exceptionally big. As everyone chatted over small things, or excused themselves the boy spent his time on sheer self-indulgence. Scarfing down each passing platter that came his way and neverminding the extra weight his own belly gained the more food he shoved down his throat. 

It wasn't until his second slice of flan was when he felt a sharp cramp beneath his ribcage, a signal that warned him of being full beyond his capacity. For the first time, since he's been here, Kazu finally put the fork down and looked down at himself. True to form his bulbous middle sat on his lap in the shape of a cauldron, churning and processing the influx of food consumed by its owner, and Kazu couldn't help himself but blush over the embarrassment. He isn't used to eating so much. Even when he was out in social gatherings. Under the strict watchful gaze of his mother's dark eyes, he always kept his appetite under wraps and his mannerisms in line. He didn't want to shame his family, as his terrible behavior will reflect poorly on his parents and their way of teaching him. 

So he ate until he felt satisfied and sustained from anything more, keeping his appearance as punctual as humanly possible. This time he has the freedom to indulge, to forget and to overall enjoy his time with his friends. It was a gift only holidays like Wallows Eve ever granted him. 

He wasn't going to waste such a luxury, but  _ goodness  _ he was so full! His belly so stuffed to the brim that breathing itself became a difficult task. Kazu groaned as he leaned into the luscious cushions of the chair's backside, running a hand over his stomach broadly as gurgles rumbled beneath his taunt skin. A great big fascination overcame him. He rarely ever get this big before. His fast working metabolism made sure he was back to his original size before his parents found out. Save for a small layer of pudge leftover from whatever great escapade he went through. "Sounds like someone ate themselves to their breaking point." Micah's teasing tone did not go unnoticed.

"Oh shut up," he scoffed, but then quickly regretted it when a sudden cramp shot through him. 

Micah chuckled, "You're so reckless," they said as their left hand touched Kazu's bloated middle, which in turn made the boy blush profusely. Were they seriously going to do what he thinks they might do? 

"Micah," he said, "Not in public" he wouldn't live through the embarrassment for it.

"You think these people here care about what we do? Besides it's just a belly rub" they whispered, now no longer holding back as they leaned onto Kazu's shoulder and full on kneading his stomach. The boy was about to say more, but the thoughts were lost the moment their warm yet slim fingers messaged the dome form. 

Slow and careful, but also on the firm side, it almost made Kazu forget about the world. Only going after the lumpy spots just right beneath his ribcage, coaxing out the remnants of air trapped inside him. 

Kazu did indeed release those stubborn bubbles, but in an embarrassing belch that he quickly covered his mouth. True to Micah's word, no one seemed to mind between these two. Chatting, smiling, laughing, being trapped in their own little worlds to pay even the slightest of attention to a couple of students cuddling shamelessly. But it didn't make it less humiliating. If his mom was around, she would have given him one helluva a lecture about manners until his ears fell off.

He can hear it now, her sweet motherly voice scolding him about why he should practice etiquette within the public sphere and how his actions reflect upon his entire family and his cheeks grew as hot as coals at the thought. He didn't want to embarrass his household name, but that's exactly what he's doing! "You know. You don't have to go home so soon. You can crash at our house until the morning comes." Micah sweetly suggested. 

Kazu should have said no. He should told them that he wanted to head home on his own. But now that the food now settled and his stomach didn't feel as tight as it was before, he became quite groggy from the experience. Tonight was the biggest fun he ever had in a long time. Not once did he ever thought about Cassidy, to busy gorging on himself to ever think about that girl nor her presence. 

But now he was tired, one that came from his own self-indulgence and not from an exhusted mind nor a broken heart. And right now a bed sounds pretty ideal right about now. 


End file.
